Field
The present application relates to an intra-vascular device and method. More particularly, the present application relates to a device for treatment of intra-vascular diseases.
Description of the Related Art
A conventional stent-graft typically includes a radially expandable reinforcement structure, formed from a plurality of annular stent rings, and a cylindrically shaped layer of graft material defining a lumen to which the stent rings are coupled. Stent-grafts are well known for use in tubular shaped human vessels.
To illustrate, endovascular aneurysmal exclusion is a method of using a stent-graft to exclude pressurized fluid flow from the interior of an aneurysm, thereby reducing the risk of rupture of the aneurysm and the associated invasive surgical intervention.
The graft material of traditional stent-grafts is extremely hydrophobic and presents a hostile environment for the recruitment and proliferation of cells. The inability of tissue to integrate into the graft material prevents the biological fixation of the stent-graft in vessels and makes the stent-graft susceptible to endoleaks and migration.